Danger!
by TheFaultInOurDivergentWarriors
Summary: Hermione's parents are bothered by the amount of trouble and adventures she takes part in. Over the Summer before their sixth year, they decide to pull her out of Hogwarts. Does Harry need Hermione to end the Second Wizard War? What will her absence cost the "Good" side? Will Hermione rebel against her parents, something she has never done before?
1. Too Dangerous

**A/N: I haven't really been continuing with a lot of my fanfics so I will try my very best to continue with this one. I usually delete a story after I get writer's block for it, so anyways, I hope you like this! :)**

"But Mum! I can't! They need me!" Hermione argued.

"You can, and you will." Her mum said.

"Can I at least visit them?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Yes, that is fine, but you will go nowhere that school." Her dad answered.

"I'm going to visit Ron this weekend." She said before stomping out of the room.

Hermione couldn't wait for this weekend to come.

~~~Time Skip~~~The Weekend~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi!" She greeted Harry, who had been at the Weasley's for almost three weeks.

Hermione greeted Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, before she walked upstairs with Ginny, to her room, to unpack.

~~~~Few hours later~~~

"Harry. Ron. Can I talk to you privately?" Hermione asked.

They nodded and followed her into Ron's room.

"What's up Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well I have some bad news." she said slowly.

"Well, what is it?" Ron asked impatiently.

"My parents think that Hogwarts is too dangerous now. Not just Hogwarts, they are starting to think that the whole Magical world is becoming too dangerous now because of You-Know-Who's return." Hermione explained.

"So…?" said Ron.

"So," she continued, "They're pulling me out of Hogwarts."

They're mouths dropped open.

"But, Hermione, we need you." Harry said.

"Ya, we wouldn't last a day without you." Agreed Ron.

"I wish that I could do something to change their minds, like a memory charm or something, but they took my wand away." Hermione said sadly.

They both looked disappointed at dinner. Mrs. Weasley must have noticed because she looked at them questioningly, and said, "What's wrong, boys?"

They just stared at their untouched food and ignored her question. What was she going to do? She had to go back to Hogwarts and help her friends. When Hermione went home a few days later, she tried to ask again if she could go to Hogwarts, but the answer was still no.

**A/N: Please Review with any comments or suggestions for the following chapters! :)**


	2. No More Magic

**A/N: Please review!**

_*At Hogwarts for Ron and Harry's sixth year…..*_

"Harry? What are we going to do now that Hermione isn't here?" Ron asked Harry, while they were in the Gryffindor commons room working on their essay on shrinking potions, for Professor Snape.

"We'll be fine Ron." Harry assured him.

"No, I meant how are we going to get all of our homework done? And get our notes for class?" Ron asked.

"Is that all you think of Hermione as? The girl who does our homework and lends us her notes?" Harry said.

Ron's ears went as red as his hair, and stayed silent for a few minutes before answering quietly, "No."

"Good. Because she's more than that. Hermione is our friend, and she should be here with us." Harry said.

The two best friends sat in silence as they finished their essays.

*Meanwhile, _At Hermione's house….._*

Hedwig had just flown through Hermione's open window and dropped a letter on her lap, then flew away. Hermione opened the letter. She had just received a letter from Harry telling her all about what was going on at Hogwarts. It said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Snape is now the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Professor Slughorn has taken over Potions. Ron keeps complaining about you not being here to help him with his homework. He also has a new girlfriend, Lavender Brown. I wish you were here._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Harry_

Hermione sighed. She was kind of jealous of Lavender, but at the same time she was happy for Ron. Hermione missed all of the books and potions. Her parents took all of her books, her cauldron, and everything that related to magic, even her wand, in their closet and locked it. Everything, except for her cat crookshanks, but she had to keep him in her room. Then she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Hermione?" Her mom asked.

"Come in." Hermione replied.

Her parents entered her room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Your mum and I have made a final decision." Her dad said.

"And what is it?" Hermione asked hopefully, thinking that they might let her go back to Hogwarts.

They looked at her with sadness in their eyes.

"Well," Her Mum said, "We have decided that you will never…" She stopped mid-sentence and took a deep breath.

"I will never what?" Hermione demanded.

"You will never go back to that school. You will forget about the wizard world and live a normal life." Her dad finished for her mum.

Hermione stared at them in disbelief.

"What about all of my friends and all of my magical stuff? Like my wand, and my books?" She asked.

"That's already been taken care of." Her dad replied, "We have already sold your robes to a costume shop, broken your wand and thrown out all of your books, your cauldron, and your trunk."

"Snapped my wand" Hermione muttered, "Thrown away my books. Why my trunk?"

"You can use a suitcase from now on, if you need to go anywhere." Her dad said.

"Also," Her mum added, "You are to accept no more of the owls, with letters from the wizard world."

Hermione's heart sank. They threw away her books. All of them. Then snapped her wand. She couldn't believe it.

"Where will I go to school then?" she asked.

"At the local public school." Her dad answered.

Then they left her room and closed the door behind them, leaving Hermione muttering, "No more wand. No more books. No more friends. No more magic."


End file.
